Let's do the Time Warp Again
by tiggyblue
Summary: The Sky Dancers graduate from High Hope Dance academy. On their last day they visit the wingdom of the past. With an unexpected guest. When they arrive in the past it's a few days before Skyla's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Do The Time Warp Again!

AN: So here it is as promised just a reminder it's not directly related to my other story. Sorry AlyssCO1 I'm doing it to you again I'm assuming the dancers had a much more in depth relationship with Skyla when they went back in time. I also can't figure out if High Hope is a high school or college so I'm going with high school. The double spaces between paragraphs (hopefully they show up) show a pov change, I tried to be as accurate as possible. Well I hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe we've graduated," Angelica said tears in her eyes.

Jade laughed even though she was as equally sad, "Come on, we've already said our goodbyes," She tugged on the girl's shirt to stop her from running back to the academy.

"Jade's right. You've spent the last hour saying goodbye to all the trees. You have to leave sometime," Breeze said rubbing Angelica's shoulder.

"It's just- I'm going to miss this place," Angelica sniffled.

"I'm going to miss Skyla," Jade said.

Angelica started bawling and buried her face in Breeze's t-shirt "Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"Sure. She'll find new dancers," Jade said brushing away tears.

"And the Wingdom?" Angelica asked.

"Will be fine. Really it won't be long before she gets new students and-," Jade started crying.

"Hey this won't be the end. We can come back and visit." Breeze said.

"Hey! Guys!" Camille yelled running down the hallway that led to the cable cars. She doubled over a few feet from them, there was something in her hand.

"Aren't dancers supposed to be in shape?" Breeze asked hugging both girls wondering how he'd gotten so lucky and at the same time how to comfort them.

Camille sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight, "I am but man, Skyla's fast,"

"What do you mean she's fast?" Jade turned around and eyed her suspiciously.

Six eyes stared at the girl as she waved a pink glove.

"You stole!- How could you!" Jade shouted

"Hey I'm going to give it back but I thought we could borrow it for a bit," Camille replied.

Breeze smiled catching on, "Angelica it's time to do your thing."

The dancers quickly became panic stricken and feared for their very lives as footsteps could be heard racing down the hallway. They were moving at in incredible speed so much so that Camille didn't have time to move before Slam collided with her. They both managed to stay upright by clutching the door frame and each other.

"Hey have you seen Skyla's glove?" Slam asked. His eyes bulged as Camille showed off the treasure.

"She's looking for that you know," He said reaching to take it back.

"Not yet Slam. First we're going to take a little joyride," Jade said taking the glove from Camille.

"To the music room," Jade said. She waved regally from the the corridor now wearing the glove.

"You know Slam land or air your still the fastest of us all," Angelica said walking towards the hallway Breeze still at her side.

"And the least graceful," Jade said.

"I don't think so, remember that time Angelica slipped her hop on TV?" Slam said

Angelica groaned, "Oh don't remind me," She turned to face Breeze and smiled, "You can let go of me now,"

Breeze's face turned tomato red as the rest of the dancers good heartedly laughed.

"I thought you were a little quiet," Slam ribbed.

The dancers started the walk up the hill to the academy.

"I suppose we'll have to use some stealth as Skyla's bound to be looking for me," Camille said dogging around a tree. She began to sing the mission impossible theme.

Jade shook her head typical Camille, "Hmm, that means we only have to get to the top, keep away from an angry teacher, her dogs, all on top of a deserted mountain. Should be fun. Where'd you steal the glove from anyways?" She asked somewhat sarcastically.

"She was wearing it," Camille replied nonchalantly.

When no one replied Camille turned around, "What! She never takes it off, it's not like I can say, Hello miss I'm testing out a new perfume would you like a sample? No the other wrist. Or Skyla do you mind taking off the last gift your husband gave to you? I'd like to see how it sparkles in the sun,"

"Smooth," Breeze said.

"Nerves of steel," Slam laughed.

A few minutes later and the dancers had arrived at the music room, it had taken longer than usual as they had taken care to avoid Skyla.

The dancers entered the obviously censor activated doors and walked towards the main Wingdom music box. Jade passed off the glove to Angelica. They stood at the ready hands joined.

"By the power within me, as Queen of the Wingdom. I summon my Sky Dancers to defend my kingdom," Angelica raised the glove up and aimed it at her friends.

Skyla watched in horror as her students imitated her. This is what they stole the glove for? To mock her? Did they think the Wingdom was all a joke? Had they already lost all their memories? Skyla ran down the ramp just in time for the final words there was a flash of light and a strong wind.

Angelica realized what was happening when it was too late. Skyla was coming into the past with them. Assuming that's where they were going with Skyla in the mix they might end up any where.

There was a mass collision as they fell into the music box. There was so much light no one could see it was only when they passed though the last cloud in the tunnel did they regain their vision.

Skyla was pissed. Jade ignored her and flew towards the wingdom, "Come on guys," She waved her arm forward.

Angelica followed, "Look the light house is being built!"

"I don't recognize anyone. That's a good thing right?" Camille asked.

"Couldn't be better Camille. Now come on to the palace," Breeze said.

Skyla had fallen out of the tunnel some distance from the dancers and had missed their conversation. She wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. She flew after her dancers she needed her glove back.

She stopped when something caught her eye. The lighthouse was in shatters. Her eyes widened in understanding. Sky Clone had attacked, and her dancers had come back to protect it. She flew faster using her four wings to her advantage. She looked left and right but she had lost the dancers, maybe they were fighting already. She admired her brave young friends.

She headed for the palace she must protect her subjects.

"What's she doing?" Jade asked. The dancers were crouched below the grand window of the throne room.

"I dunno but she's getting ready to do something drastic. Get ready to jump in," Camille said.

Skyla landed in her throne room. It was set up for a lavish party that was lacking guests. There was a small band tucked away in the corner playing playing a soft sweet melody. A few attendants dressed in pure white buzzed about. A women in a long white dress stood facing the green base of the throne, a young man in a traditional garment with green hair stood beside her. Two figures sat on matching ornate jewel incrusted thrones.

The soft music slowed to a stop as the women in white turned around, "Can I help you?"

Skyla froze her heart hammering in her chest. She examined the girls features, thick blonde hair with pink highlights, devoid of blue. Her eyes snapped to the groom. His green hair was spiking at the front but the rest of it lay flat. On his wedding day it would be completely flat. His hazel eyes sparkled.

She felt like a lightening bolt slapped her brain firing up connections. It was her and Skyler nearly ten years ago.

The young man turned to face her, he was smiling, "If your here for the rehearsal your a bit late,"

The young girl her eyes bright repeated her question, "Can we help you?" When Skyla still didn't answer the girl laughed gently.

The attention in the room shifted to the throne as the previous Queen stood up, her straight icy blue hair fell around her shoulders, the ends forming wispy tails. She was tall but not as tall as Skyla remembered, she must have grown some since then.

The Queen flew from the ornate throne and landed in front of Skyla. She used her ice blue eyes to peer into Skyla's pink.

"Hello Sky," Skyla said calmly.

There was a gasp in the room as Skyla had not used her full name or the proper court gestures.

The wingdom woman moved to examine her back, "You have four wings," She stated.

Skyla smirked. The woman had no way of knowing it but they were on equal ground.

The Queen pushed a strand of hair off Skyla's neck. Sky leaned in her lips close to Skyla's neck, "Hello Skyla,"

Skyla kept her face calm though her surprise, apparently Sky did know, "Should be interesting with two queens," She whispered bitterly.

Sky pulled back and held Skyla's hands fondly.

Skyla's anger melted away into love for the woman.

"Angelica get in there and do something," Camille said pushing at the blonds back.

"Why me!" She shrieked.

"You sorta look alike," Camille replied.

Angelica sighed before flying into the room. "Whoa! Mom," She said landing next to Skyla.

Queen Sky moved over slightly to allow Angelica to stand next to her fake mother. The rest of the Sky Dancers followed a moment after.

Skyla stared at the girl shocked, what the hell was Angelica doing?

Young Skyla rushed over to Angelica, "You came back!" She threw her arms around Angelica and embraced her. The white material of the wedding dress hung on the girl awkwardly and there was plenty to spare. The traditional heirloom dress still needed some adjusting.

There were footsteps as the other dancers approached. "Of course, we wouldn't miss such an important day," Jade said. She rested her hand on young Skyla's shoulder.

"Ya! Friends for life remember?" Camille said.

"Of course!" Skyla said hugging her.

Young Skyla let go and turned around to face King Sky Hawk. Joy was evident on her face like a child at Christmas, "See. They did come back!"

Sky Hawk laughed an easy laugh that spread out to the far corners of the room, "Of course I never had a doubt that your ladies in waiting, the seer and the royal b ball teacher would come back for your wedding. After all I did invite them, though I see you brought a friend," Sky Hawk used his sceptre to point at Skyla.

Young Skyla bought into the fib, "You brought them here? Thank you Sky Hawk," Young Skyla caught the students in a very firm group hug.

Skyla cursed herself for being so gullible.

There was laughter in the room as young Skyla was so excited she had not addressed him properly. But due to her close relations with the man her behaviour was often excused.

"Please introduce your self stranger," King Sky Hawk chuckled.

Skyla took a moment to clear her throat she had to do this right, "I am Angelica's mother. Royal page Emma Rose, from the-," Skyla paused for a second trying to think of a plausible situation, "Other realm," She finished.

There was a slight gasp as relations between the two realms were far between.

"We haven't had a visitor from that realm in quite sometime. Is everything alright over there?" Sky Hawk asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

Skyla gave a quick nod of her head, "I just came to wish the princess well on her wedding day and with her marriage,"

"Well that was very kind of you. It's too bad the ruler of that realm could not attend. As is custom." Sky Hawk said the sentence edged.

"Sorry boss man, but the other realm doesn't work that way," Slam interjected.

Slam received many looks some confused, others angry for disrespecting their king.

"Sk-Emma is the highest member of the court there-," Camille was cut off by a sharp elbow from Jade.

"What she means is-" Jade tried.

Sky stepped up beside the girls, "It's quite alright husband. I invited her. Now I feel that our guests have had a long trip and should been shown to their rooms," Sky cocked her head at young Skyla, "Perhaps you'd like to show them the way?"

"Yes of course I just need to get out of this first," Young Skyla played with the material that bloomed out from her waist.

Sky laughed, "Maybe your ladies in waiting can help you,"

Sky Hawk tapped the bottom of his sceptre to the ground once, signalling he wanted silence, "Yes. That sounds like the thing to do. But please leave Emma here as I would like to talk to her,"

Skyla held back a sigh, her dancers would go have fun and leave her to deal with the political backlash. She dropped into a flawless bow. She was on one knee head bowed, her right arm lay across her chest and the palm resting on her left shoulder, "Please may I ask for the honour of being the first lady in waiting. I would not feel right unless I was able to serve the court in some manner,"

"No way," Breeze pointed at Skyla who was still on the ground.

"Skyla bowing to someone! I'd never thought I'd see that." Slam said as he scooted between Jade and Breeze for a better look.

Jade realizing they may have made an error, "Please allow us to serve the court as well," She attempted to drop into a bow as Skyla had but Sky Hawk motioned for her to stop.

"Please you are our guests and friends. My only wish is that you help Skyla get ready for her wedding,"

"Are you sure?" Camille asked.

Skyla grumbled her head still bowed no one knew she made a sound. If you were excused from court duties you didn't question.

Sky once again came to the rescue, "That will be all. Please take some time to explore our land and reacquaint yourselves with Skyla. Husband if you will allow it I would like very much for Emma to become my lady in waiting at least for the next few days,"

Sky Hawk leaned forward in his seat his elbows resting on his legs, "Please tell we what qualifications do you have to be serving someone with such a high rank?"

Skyla began to speak but was interrupted by Sky, "Hush husband. She will be my lady in waiting and that is final," There was a soft tapping as Sky moved to stand by Skyla. With a firm tap on Skyla's shoulder she stood up. She made eye contact with the king before standing to the left of the Queen.

Young Skyla moved to the centre of the room a few feet from the throne, "Is that all then?"

There was a smile on Sky's face as she touched young Skyla's shoulder, "Yes. Please go have fun with your friends,"

"Emma if you'll follow me," Sky motioned towards the royal family's private chambers.

Skyla trailed after the woman staying a few respective steps behind.

The Sky dancers looked at each other they were slightly worried about Skyla but they were too excited that their time jump had worked.

Breeze raised his hands above his head, "Free time!"

Young Skyla giggled, "I have to get out of this dress first,"

"Of course my lady. Then what would you like to do?" Jade asked with a slight bow.

"Oh you have to see Whirl and Twirl. They've grown up so much. They can fly now- my music boxes. I must show you those. Skyler gave me one for our wedding it's beautiful, it looks a little like a egg, and there's gorgeous swirls, blue stones. Azurite. I'm sure it's azurite. And a red stone I can't remember it's name but it's the stone for January," Skyla gushed.

Camille laughed, "We'll do it all and a lot more,"

Young Skyla began to walk from the room. The train following behind her.

Camille picked it up and follow Skyla out of the room. Jade carefully picked up the overflow.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a sec. I just want to say bye to my mom first," Angelica said surprised at how easy the word mom slid off her tongue. She flew down the corridor to the left of the room past the guards, and stopped a step behind Skyla. The Queen had all ready entered her room leaving Skyla and Angelica alone.

Skyla smiled a sickly sweet smile at Angelica, "Dead," She whispered. She pinched Angelica's cheek before disappearing into the room.

AN: I'm not going to lie the best part about this was the research. I know I said this would be one shot but it'll actually be a few chapters and I cant believe how fast this came together after grinding my brain for a week I guess I had more done than I thought. I'm sorry I couldn't miss the chance to use the gemstone azurite once I found out it was a blue stone. Well enjoy. The rage comes next chapter. By the way would somebody please tell me if I'm using the wrong version of course?

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An: OK major confusion in this chapter as the characters from different times clash, There is Young Skyla (age 19) who will always be mentioned as such, Skyla (no title before name,) it means the 20 something heroine. The sky dancers remain the same. Queen or Queen sky is from the past and is Skyler's mother. I think everything else is the same. If I confused feel free to ask.

Angelica stood outside the closed door her eyes wide with shock. Apparently Skyla had figured them out. Worse she hadn't seem shocked by it. Angelica turned around and walked down the hallway back towards the throne room. She passed the guards and made a U-turn passed more guards and walked down the other hallway. She continued for a few more feet until she saw Breeze and Slam standing outside of a wooden door.

Breeze pointed towards the door, "The girls are helping Skyla out of her dress,"

"Meanwhile how's Emma?" Slam asked. He was leaning against the opposite wall.

Angelica stood next to Breeze, "We are in soo much trouble,"

The door soundlessly opened, and Jade's dark head popped out. "What happened to your face?" She asked staring at Angelica. The girls face was quickly reddening and her cheek had puffed slightly.

"Blame Skyla," She said flatly.

"Oh my god! She hit you!" Jade cried. She pushed past Breeze and gingerly touched Angelica's face.

"No no no. Definitely not," She swatted Jade's hand away. "I don't think Skyla's capable of that. She just pinched my cheek really really hard," Angelica said.

"So you think she found us out?" Slam joked.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't use the word dead often," Angelica replied. She leaned on the wall next to Breeze.

"As in meat?," Slam asked.

Angelica nodded.

"What do you think her deal-," Breeze stopped when the door opened again.

Young Skyla popped her head out. She slipped into the hallway. She wore purple shorts, white gogo boots with a smaller heal, and a flowing light blue tank top with a single metallic silver feather wing design on the front. There was a rosy glow on her face, "Are you ready?"

"For what? Camille asked sticking her head out the door.

"Well I know you didn't really get a chance to explore our kingdom last time. So I thought..." Young Skyla trailed off as she watched the dancers exchange looks.

"Race you!" Slam called he pushed Breeze against the narrow hallway wall before moving away from the throne room.

The girls laughed as Breeze chased him. They didn't get far before they stopped. A shadow had fallen into the hallway followed by a very angry Skyla. There was another shadow and the Queen stood behind her.

They like young Skyla were wearing more casual outfits. Skyla in her normal boots an oversized overlong green t-shirt which looked more like a dress with a red belt around her middle and rose leggings, her hair in a simple pony tail. The Queen had her ice blue hair tied into a fishtail braid down the front of her overalls that perfectly matched her hair. She had a yellow shirt on underneath.

Skyla glared at them hands on her hips, "We. Need. To. Talk," She said pronouncing each word with authority.

Sky smiled and stepped in front of Skyla her hands clasped, "I'm sorry Skyla we need to borrow your friends for a little bit. With the royal wedding approaching we need to update them on security measures,"

Young Skyla's face dropped she had been hoping to spend the day with her friends. It would be the last time off she'd have for a very long time. She smiled even though she was clearly upset, "Yes," Her voice wavered, "Please bring them back soon,"

"Skyla don't cry," Sky touched the girl on the head before leaning in for a hug.

Skyla's muscles jumped, she had forgotten the kindness of the Queen. The woman who'd been like a mother to her.

Sky took a step back. She smiled kindly as young Skyla rubbed her eyes. "Is there anything I can do right now?" She thought for a moment, "My dress still needs to be fitted,"

"I've already taken care of it. Now why don't you go find Skyler?" Sky said and turned the girl in the opposite direction, "I think he had a surprise for you. Why don't you try the garden,"

Young Skyla gave her eyes one final rub before flying away.

"Well where should we talk?" Camille asked as she tried to scoot past Skyla but stopped when her mentor's hand landed on her shoulder.

The Queen's gentle smile had turned to a frown. She threw open the door where young Skyla had changed, "I think here will do," She grabbed another youngster and pushed them though the doorway.

The adults waited until all the students had entered the room. They cast a look at each other, "Queen's first," Skyla make a sweeping gesture to the door.

Sky shot her a steely look, "Please I have no delusions that you are not Queen in your time," Skyla nodded at the former Queen. She in that moment was reminded of what had made her the greatest Queen in living memory at least next to her. King Sky Hawk and Queen Sky made a formidable team. Sky Hawk was kind and sensible ruling with well deserved authority. Queen Sky was harsher. She was the strength, the backbone of the kingdom often providing new political strategies.

Skyla entered the room she shut the door Sky still outside. She looked at the dancers who stood in a line their faces hung low with sadness. She almost pitted them, but they had committed crimes against her and the wingdom she must deal with their actions. She stared them down none met her gaze. "I would like an explanation please,"she kept her voice calm even though she didn't feel it she tried to fidget with her glove but it was still MIA.

Angelica was the brave one she raised her eyes slightly staring at Skyla's boots, "I'm sorry we just wanted to see the wingdom one last time," She whispered.

Skyla looked down the row and sighed they had obviously taken a moment to decide who should speak.

"How dare you, Angelica. Skyla whispered. "I imagine your the orchestrator of this event. You must know that your mistake on television doesn't even begin to compare with this stunt,"

Angelica cringed the words felt like a foot long icicle piercing her heart.

"Please know Angelica is not alone I am disappointed in each and everyone of you. Never in my life have I been so betrayed. I would have understood if you came to me and asked to see the wingdom one last time. But to steal my glove is the work of children. Camille you lied easily, and moved quickly. The traits of a master thief, please don't have wasted my time and yours at the academy. Slam and Breeze I wish I could say that you got caught up in this mess but I know for a fact that you willingly came into this world. This is my past and should be privy to no one. I can not believe that you are the people I trusted to defend my kingdom. How long have you been planing to break my trust?" When she didn't receive an answer Skyla turned to the last dancer. "Jade-" She stopped when she saw Jade's hands balled into fists.

"You don't understand! We came back here to help you! To give you a few more years with Skyler!"

Skyla ignored the comment, "I suppose this isn't the first time you've come back,"

Jade took a step forward, "Did you hear me! We were trying to help you!"

Skyla shook her head, "Your not helping. I didn't love Skyler,"

Slam snorted, "Please you give us shit for lying? And btw if I have to listen to another conversation about how dreamy his eyes were I'm going to puke,"

"Slam I'm not lying. I had a crush on Skyler when we got married which is what you'll see now but when things boiled down I realized I hardly knew him and I didn't want to. I wanted my freedom I wanted to go to school, meet boys, eat pizza, drive a car, eat too much junk food, crash a party. The last thing I wanted was to be married at nineteen and having children at nineteen and ten months. To have as many possible heirs for the throne..." Skyla trailed off she was unsure of what to say.

"Did you ever love him?" Camille asked her expression almost pained. "Cuz I always thought of you guys as the perfect couple, something to look up too,"

"Several years later I did. After King Sky Hawk had passed, Lady Sky left to the other realm to chase her dreams. When it was just the two royal brothers and me. The pressure was off we reformed court life and behaviour. I wasn't anything but his wife. He tried so hard to win me over and one day I just realized that, and I fell. Hard,"

"How long?" Jade asked she unclenched her fists anger dissipating, her eyes wet.

"Seven years. But we were so busy we hardly saw each other. I spent more time with him in one year then I did all seven combined."

There was a rap at the door Sky slowly entered, "Please go easy on your children. In my experience it only creates scars,"

Skyla faced the woman, "You never yelled at them,"

Sky kept her eyes level, they were crystal clear as she replied, "I never said I was talking about my children,"

Skyla felt a pang of regret for the Queen she had never had an easy life. She needed to set the record straight, "They're not mine," Skyla softened slightly when she saw the shock on the Queen's face. "None?" The woman asked.

"None," Skyla replied tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away you couldn't change the past.

"And where the hell is my-," Skyla paused for a moment she didn't need to tip off Sky and make her upset, "necklace?"

Sky moved to stand in front of Skyla, "What you had the sky swirl stone made into a necklace? What happened to Skyler? No children!" Sky sank to the ground. She had made the connections and had begun weeping for the son she would lose. The Queen's body shook ratcheting with tears. It was unbearable to watch. The horrible sobs went on for several minutes before, the Queen looked up her face was red and blotchy not the sight for a queen. She glanced though tear rimed eyes, "What about..." Skyla knew what the woman wanted to know if her other son was alright, "He's the reason-" She didn't finish as the woman burst into more tears. Her fist slammed the ground, Her voice was muffled, "I don't think you understand Skyla what it's like to put your heart and soul into someone for twenty years and to have them die before you. Your children are always supposed to have a better happier life than you did," Her fist pounded the ground again, "This isn't fair! Why goddammit why!

Skyla grimaced, "To be fair he didn't go first,"

Sky looked up she was crushed, she had learned of the destruction of the royal family and the death her son.

"Who's left?" She whispered very much like a woman on the edge. Skyla met her gaze full on, "me" she responded with a quiet whisper.

Skyla helped the woman up, "Skyler risked his life to save the kingdom. Your son was a hero and a wonderful man when I realized it. I honestly wish I could have spent the rest of my life with him. But he gave that up so his kingdom could survive. But to be fair, your husband died of an illness, you with our blessing left for the other realm, Skyler and I were left to rule. Sky Clone turned and attacked we couldn't stop him. He was too strong. Your son risked his life to save the entire Sky Realm. The death spin trapped Skyler in another dimension. Sky Clone returned a year later and I called my dancers,"

"You found the legendary dancers?" The woman had a look of awe on her face.

Skyla laughed, "I made due,"

The door to the room flew open and smashed against the wall. Young Skyla was out of breath, "You'llneverbeliveit," young Skyla gushed, "Skyler proposed. ImeanIknowwewere-"

Sky laughed, "Skyla calm down,"

Young Skyla took a few deep breaths, "Skyler proposed. I know we were going to get married anyways but he asked. It was so romantic. He even said that I didn't have to marry him. He's so sweet,"

Skyla looked at Sky and rolled her eyes. She received a giggle from the Queen.

"Skyler's a wonderful wonderful young man," She shot a look at Skyla. "And he's lucky to be marring some one just as special,"

Skyla locked her eyes to Sky, "What changed?"

Sky shrugged, "I'm free. It's in the future but I'm free,"

Young Skyla tugged on Sky's arm, "Can I have my friends now?"

"Of course but how about I show you your surprise first?" Sky replied.

AN: Hello all. Sorry this is a day late my apologies, but I got distracted by the fair and vampires. May I recommend the Sabina Kane books by Jaye Wells. (I've never read a vampire book before this one) I agree the sky swirl stone needs a name I'll work on that. With Azurite I just meant that it was a corny thing to do as there is a sky realm? Kingdom? Called Azure the one with the fish people. I plan more happiness for the next chapter hopefully, I really need to work on story direction, it just tends to bulldoze me. Sorry but a well deserved she-ra chapter up date next. I appreciate comments as always.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm impressed the last chapter didn't cause you to run away screaming, or send a crocodile after me. (Why a crocodile? I have no idea.) Drum roll please! (part way though I got tired of typing young so when there is only one Skyla in a scene she will be call Skyla. And it's confusion city so *** means a change of perspective,) There's also a scene where the dialogue switches really fast (the speakers alternate.) If I've confused you like I have myself leave a comment.

Chapter 3

Skyla sat on her bed back against the plain wooden headboard. Due to her low "rank" in the other realm she was assigned to a very plain room. A few luxuries sat on the shabby table across from the bed. They had been smuggled in by the Queen who had a stash of the rare and precious objects larger than the whole kingdom's supply.

She was back in her regular outfit she played with the green fabric gently pulling on it to cover her white tights. It would quickly slide off, it almost made a game. It would fall into her lap and she would place it back, sometimes it would stay long enough for her to attempt at the other leg. She attempted a few more times before she spotted the elegant white powder that sat on the table. It was in immediate eye range. She grabbed the pillow from behind her back and threw it at the jar. There was a clash as powder flew and the beautiful jar slide into the wall and broke. The powder slide to the floor coating the table legs with the white scented powder.

Skyla had seen none of this as her head was buried in the bed there was a deafening roaring scream as she let out all of her emotions. She stopped when her throat became raw unbearable with pain. Tears stinging her eyes. Someone had told her once it was good to get out all your emotions or they ate you alive. She raised her head and looked over the edge of the bed, the jar lay on it's side.

She struggled up off the bed and attempted to clean the powder.

There was a soft tap at the door. Skyla looked towards the door she stopped scooping and answered it. Sky stood on the other side. She pointed towards the bed "I heard you," She stepped over the threshold and hugged Skyla.

Some cloud on the outskirts of the palace

There were shrieks of laughter as the Sky Dancers chased each other in a failing attempt to learn a wingdom game. Young Skyla stood off to the side and once again tossed in a pink soccer ball. It bounced off Slam's head hit Camille's shoulder and rolled to a stop by Jade's feet. There was a crash as the dancers collided head on. They had all rushed for the ball and now lay in a heap on the cloud.

Young Skyla sighed and flew to the grab the ball. She held it under her left arm, "When the ball touches the ground it's dead. So there was no need to rush for it," She lectured.

The dancers quickly untangled themselves and stood up.

Breeze was bent over at the waist his breathing rapid, "Sorry Skyla, we're just not as used to these games. How bout we teach you one from the other realm,"

The rest of the Sky Dancers sat down glad for the break.

Young Skyla smiled, "Sure. I'd like that. But really how hard is it to keep one ball in the air?"

"That's all we were trying to do!" Camille cried.

"Yes. But there are rules and the goal is to add up to seven balls, of varying size," Young Skyla said she stood before them in a very regal pose. A poor imitation of what would become Skyla's 'your in trouble look'.

"Seven!" Angelica asked shocked.

"Well if your playing to regulations," Young Skyla answered. She waved her hand dismissively, "Well lets play your game. I've already mastered b-ball," Young Skyla spun the ball expertly on her finger.

"Of course you have," Slam said. He knew that Skyla wouldn't stop until she had mastered any skill she set her mind to.

"I'm too tired to move," Camille said as she lay back on the cloud.

Jade smirked, "Fine we'll play some monkey in the middle. Slam get the other end,"

A few minuted later young Skyla stood in the middle she watched carefully as Slam lobbed the ball over her head. One quick wiggle and she was in the air, ball in her hands. She dropped back down to the centre.

"Like this?" She asked.

Slam walked over to her, "Great but your not supposed to fly," He held out his hands for the ball.

Young Skyla tossed it to him, "Why not. It what realm can't you fly?" Her face was serious.

"Well I hate to tell you but we can't fly in our realm," Camille said.

Young Skyla sat down taking in the news her eyes wide, "You can't fly? But but- that's just awful!"

"Hey. Don't be sad about us we've spent most of our lives with out flight," Breeze said he offered his hand to young Skyla. She refused and the rest of the dancers sat around her.

"Well I guess you all get to come here right?" young Skyla asked.

"When ever Emma brings us," Slam said.

Skyla looked at them shocked, "You all live with Emma?"

"My parents died," Camille said too quickly. "And well we all live with her for one reason or another,"

Camille received a sharp pinch from Angelica.

"Oh that courageous woman. She's someone to admire," Young Skyla said as she rubbed at her eyes which had become wet.

The conversation trailed off no one knew what to say next. Young Skyla was becoming fidgety. "I have something to tell you. But you can't tell anyone. Wing swear you won't tell anyone, not even my mother. No matter how much she may ask,"

"Your mother?" Angelica asked curiously.

Young Skyla blushed and hugged her knees close to her chest, "I'm sorry. That's what I call the Queen sometimes in my head. I've never said it aloud before,"

The dancers felt ashamed for the poor girl. She was so starved for attention that she was calling the Queen her regent, mother.

"Tell me Skyla, how long have you lived in the palace?" Jade asked.

Skyla thought for a moment, "Umm about three years. Since I was sixteen. Though I think I lived in the palace for a little bit as a baby. To make sure I was healthy,"

"Where did you live before that?" Slam asked.

"A farm. On the outskirts," Skyla pointed her arm North East. That way," Skyla stood up and stretched. "Come on. I have an idea," She was about to fly when Breeze's hand landed on her shoulder.

"I don't think the Queen would appreciate you being to far from the palace. Especially under our watch,"

Skyla turned around, "Please I have the rest of my life to behave," She pushed his hand off and flew in the direction she pointed earlier.

Jade sighed. "Listen we can't stop her from going the least we can do is to look after her," She didn't wait for a response before she took off after the girl.

Back in the palace Sky was showing Skyla all the preparations for the wedding. And boring the hell out of her. She had been forced to help with menial tasks such as napkin colour, ribbon curling, and straightening of table cloths. She had seen such a flurry of colour and movements over the last hour her head was spinning. She sat down at one of the banquet chairs careful not to touch the table cloth she had spent the last ten minutes adjusting.

She pressed her hands to her face still missing the feel of the cool satin against her skin. Her stomach rumbled. There was too much work to be done to think about a snack. Her head hit her lap as she struggled to remain upright.

There was laughter behind her, "I guess we should take a break. Come on supper will be served shortly," Sky said.

"Supper?" Skyla grumbled into her lap, "We've only been here an hour,"

Sky laughed again, "No dear. We've been here for four or five,"

"You said we'd only be here an hour," Skyla continued to grumble into her tights.

"Well I think you've heard that one before," Sky said. She gently pulled back Skyla's hair and twisted it into a bun. "There now your ready for supper," She kissed the Skyla on the cheek before leaving the room.

It was stuffy in the cramped kitchen. The dancers were seated around a table made for two. They sat on and assortment of chairs made from barrels and left over wood.

Skyla sat on the only real chair in the room. She had her forearms crossed resting on the table and was using them to prop up her chin.

"I didn't know we were going to have such a big crowd for supper," Claire the woman who'd raised Skyla since her appearance in the wingdom said as she ladled a watery beef stew into wooden bowls.

"That's alright," Breeze said pushing the bowl away. "We really don't need to eat,"

The woman looked relived, "Skyla how bout you?" She pushed the bowl towards the girl.

"I'm not hungry," Skyla said after looking into the bowl.

"Is it the royal wedding that's got you upset?" Claire asked.

"Just some nerves," Skyla said.

"Well I'm sure that'll go away soon enough. Excited for your wedding night?" Claire asked.

The dancers watched as Skyla tried to pull together an excited face, "I can't believe I'll be carrying the next royal heir. I can't wait. I wonder how many children we'll have," Skyla made a face at the dancers which caused a few giggles.

"Oh lots hopefully. I can't remember the last time we had a large royal family. You'll have lots of help from the servants you wont even have to lift a finger. Skyla can you watch the pot for a minute I have to go check on Timothy,"

"Of course. Mother," Skyla said all to formally.

"Skyla dear I've told you. You don't have parents. The Queen is your regent and that's that. You shouldn't even be here,"

"Yes Claire," Skyla said and left her seat to tend the stove. After stirring it once she turned around and made a gagging motion.

"So why did we come here?" Angelica asked.

"I- I'm sorry I wanted to tell her something but she won't respond to it well," Skyla replied.

"Is it the same something you wanted to tell us?" Camille questioned.

Skyla gave a quick nod of her head in response. "I promise I'll tell you as soon as we can leave,"

The room became quite until Claire entered a few minutes later. Skyla was quickly stirring the pot.

"Not so fast your wrecking the cabbage," Claire rushed to stir the pot.

"I think we should get going," Slam said standing up.

Skyla had a mischievous grin on her face, "Just one second," and she dashed from the room.

It was supper time at the royal palace and the only people at the table set for eleven were Sky Hawk, Sky Clone, Sky and Skyla. They had waited several minutes but the guests of honour had not arrived yet. Sky pushed her chair back and stood up, "Well Emmy I think it''s time we find the children,"

After a short debate they headed to Claire Vontumpet's house. The wingdom's wicked witch of the west.

When Skyla reentered the room there was a fresh coat of blue paint in her hair down the right side. There was a small blue thumb print below her eye. She held up the paint brush she had used, "Fine. I'm officially nobody's daughter," She tossed the brush to the table.

Claire grabbed her arm and yanked Skyla to her side. Her tone was angry and fierce, "You may not have a mother but you most certainly do not have to look like a tramp. You don't have to be one of those woman who throw themselves at any man for a scrap of bread,"

"Why not! It sounds like a good career move to me! Better than this!" Skyla swiped her hand across the table knocking food and bowls to the ground.

"You stupid little girl! Do you realize what's being given to you?" Claire's voice went up and octave.

"Do you realize what's being taken away!" Skyla cried.

"We all have to make sacrifices!" Claire roared and inch from Skyla's face.

"My whole life shouldn't be a sacrifice!" Skyla yelled back.

"The Queen has made you a very generous offer allowing you to marry her son," Claire said her voice firm.

"Why! Why can't I have love. Everyone else in this godforsaken land has it! Why am I denied!"

"You lived when you should have died! That should be enough for you!"

"I don't believe you. We don't know what would have happened,"

"The stone wouldn't have pulled you here for any other reason!"

"Maybe so you could stop selling yourself. Use the money the Queen was sneaking you!"

"How dare you! Your father died!"

Skyla smirked, "He probably wasn't my father anyways,"

There was a snap as Claire's hand landed on Skyla's cheek.

Queen Sky and Skyla entered the tiny house. A young boy sat on a step stool he was playing with a stick.

"I wouldn't go in there their fighting awful bad," He warned.

"Thanks, Timothy why don't you let us adults take care of this," Skyla said smiling at the young boy.

The pair stepped into the small kitchen. Young Skyla's face was bright red a hand print forming on her cheek, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Claire. I see how it is. I'll take responsibility for the child now. Your excused," Sky said.

Claire glared at the Queen and resentfully left after shooting her a dirty look.

Sky waited until Claire left before she turned to young Skyla.

Young Skyla rushed past Sky. She hugged Skyla tightly around the waist, "Please take me home. I hate this place,"

Sky placed a hand on young Skyla's head, "We can go home to the palace now,"

Skyla smiled sympathetically at Sky, "No. Not the palace the other realm,"

"But Skyla why would you want to go there?" Sky asked the young girl. The girl switched from hugging Skyla to Sky.

"I hate it here. I want to go back where I have a family who loves me," Young Skyla sobbed squeezing the Queen tighter.

"But Sky Hawk and I love you like you were our own daughter," Sky said gently patting the girl's hair

"But that can't be. I'm going to marry Skyler," Came Young Skyla's muffled response.

"Yes and your going to be our daughter-in-law. And there's no difference as far as Sky Hawk and I are conceded," Sky soothed

"What about the court?" Young Skyla asked.

"What about it? I haven't listened to it a day in my life. Why do you think my hair's blue?" Sky said.

Young Skyla let go of the woman and took a step back and whipped her eyes. She chuckled "You were born with it,"

"Really? I thought I was the next superman. Boy am I going to be disappointed." Sky joked.

This caused young Skyla to laugh some more. "I have to tell you something. Skyler offered not to marry me,"

Sky sighed, "I figured he'd do something like that. I raised too nice of a boy you know that right?"

Young Skyla nodded. "I just don't know- I want it to be like Romeo and Juliet. You know?"

"Ah. Good I knew I should let you watch that movie," Sky smiled at Skyla.

Young Skyla looked confused, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Skyla smiled, "So that you could understand what real love is like and that you don't have that yet," _Thank you. _She mouthed to the Queen.

"I still don't understand," Young Skyla said.

"It was so you wouldn't go into the marriage expecting love. As you don't have it yet. That you don't mistake your relationship for love. To have a chance to grow and change experience real love someday. Not to rob you of that experience," When she looked at the confusion on Young Skyla's face she smiled, "You'll understand it one day,"

"What she means is that you wouldn't be miserable comparing yourself to another loving relationship," Camille attempted.

Sky shrugged, "More or less," She looked outside, "It's getting late, grab Timothy and lets head back to the palace for supper. That's if Sky Clone didn't eat it all," She pointed her finger at young Skyla, "I need to talk to you later,"

After a delicious meal with to many courses and too much food everyone had retired for the evening.

Sky sat on young Skyla's bed. Both women were dressed for bed. Sky in a long flowing nighty, and young Skyla in a graphic t and shorts. There was a soft tap at the door and Skyla entered she sat down on the bed. She was wearing a borrowed cotton t-shirt that said I don't do mornings and grey shorts.

Sky grasped both Skyla's hands, "I'm glad you decided to join us Emmy. Now first of all I want to make one thing clear. Skyla you can trust Emmy with your life. She will help you with anything you ask. Alright?" She waited until young Skyla nodded before she continued. "I wanted to tell you something. When I got married I didn't love Sky Hawk one bit. And I was even younger. Nineteen try knowing what you want at sixteen. It took me three years before I even gave him a chance,"

"What happened," Young Skyla asked.

"Well, We were out in the gardens one day and well he must have been in love with me because he followed me everywhere like a puppy dog. It got on my nerves so much that one day I hit him in the head with a spade. When he didn't say anything I realized that day. He must be an idiot or in love. I decided for my sake it was the later and I spent the next while trying to figure out what he was in love with. I even kept a journal. It lasted all of a week, but after that I just kept being my self and when I insulted his mother one day and he defended me. I knew. I had no idea why but he loved me. Just because of who I was. It was then I really gave him a chance"

"When I got married it wasn't for love either. But he broke me down and I couldn't imagine life with out him," Skyla volunteered

"We can postpone the wedding if you wish give you sometime to get to know each other," Sky said. She ruffled young Skyla's hair.

"No," Skyla blurted before she could stop herself.

"I suppose your right. The two realms need to be joined," Young Skyla said she sighed and looked at her bed spread.

"I am sorry princess. I misspoke. Please take all the time you need to decide. There is no pressure from the other realm. If there is no wedding... well that's up to you. I only ask that you give Skyler a fair chance and that when you do marry it's for love,"

Young Skyla smiled at her future self, "I never realized you have streaks in your hair. And now I've got a matching one,"

Young Skyla yawned, "It's been a long day I think I'd like to go to bed,"

"Of course dear," Sky said she headed to the door and blew out a candle.

Skyla took one look back at herself noticing she didn't get into her bed. She still sat on top of the sheets

Young Skyla waited until her door shut before slipping out the window.

Skyla groaned and stood by her window and pulled at her shirt she remembered were she was the the day before her wedding.

Young Skyla continued to sneak though the hallways, avoiding the guards, flying low to avoid the creaking floors. When she reached her destination she threw open the door and scooted inside.

There was a soft tap at the door, Sky slowly entered, "How are you doing?" She asked.

Skyla turned to face her, "Well I should be getting felt up by Skyler right about now,"

AN: Well I hope this chapter has something of value. I'm sorry if I've confused anyone (please let me know if I have) I think I'll start calling old Skyla (sorry Skyla) Emmy in the next chapter, my brain can't handle old vs young anymore. I hope I don't lose any of my readers with this chapter. My next update is to be for She-Ra as I am almost done and I haven't updated in a month or so. Then I can switch back and forth of my two SD stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Ldttwa4

The Queen's eye's bulged at Skyla's statement, "What! We have to stop them," She attempted to drag Skyla out the door.

Skyla didn't budge and continued to stare out her window, "Relax nothing serious happened. It's all above the waist,"

Blood returned to the Queen's face, "Well I suppose that's all right, it's not like she's going to get ruined or anything," The Queen paused for a moment, "Is she?" She asked suspiciously.

As she waited for Skyla to answer she admired the affect of moonlight on her as it lit up her hair she seamed to radiate with light.

"Does it matter?" Skyla replied.

"Well not to me no, I just don't want her to end up pregnant... well at least not yet," Sky replied

Skyla turned from the window to face Sky, "No, trust me it was all under the shirt mostly on my part,"

Both women tried hard not to blush only Skyla succeeded.

"Well umm..." Sky racked her brain for a conversation starter but came up with nothing. "I guess I should let you retire now," She said fumbling with the door.

"All right mother," Skyla said not even aware of the last word as it quietly fell off her tongue.

Sky smiled she had heard the last word just as she shut the door.

There was heavy breathing in a small dark room.

"We're not going too far are we?" Young Skyla asked as she threw off her top.

"I don't think so," Skyler said panting slightly. He reached around to unhook Skyla's bra.

She laughed and pushed him back, "Slowly," She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back sloppily.

Skyla smiled, "My lips are here," She said tapping them.

Skyler smiled his signature cheesy grin, "Sorry. I'm kinda new at this,"

"Well you start off by touching lips," Skyla sat crossed legged on the floor she tugged Skyler close, there lips an inch away. She touched his lips with hers and pulled back an inch, "Then you deepen it," She said in a breathy whisper.

All sounds were cut off as the couple french kissed. There was a snap as Skyler pulled of Skyla's bra and tossed it aside.

Skyla tugged Skyler's shirt free and ran her hand up his abs. Skyler did the same but his hands were much higher.

Skyla sighed and continued to lean against the wall. She was standing outside of the closet her younger self was occupying. Dressed in her regular clothes she crossed her arms and shifted from leaning on her side to her back.

She grimaced as she accidentally cracked her head against the wall startling the occupants but not enough that they investigated.

It was a full twenty minutes later before young Skyla snuck into the hallway and collided with herself.

"Oh my god," Younger Skyla squeaked. She was in so much trouble. "I wanted some towels," She attempted.

Skyla shook her head. Young Skyla's head drooped. "Your not going to tell that I was out this late are you,"

Skyla snorted at the gall she had to hide her true activities, "I know you were in there with Skyler,"

"So is it wrong for me to spend time with my future husband!" Young Skyla shouted.

"In a closet? In the middle of the night? Unmarried? Yes,"

"We were just getting to know each other," Young Skyla said calmly but Skyla noticed her hands were balled into fists.

"Tell me how'd his stomach feel, did you like it when he touched you?"

"Shut up!" Young Skyla took a swing at her older self. Skyla with her years of dance dodged easily, "You can't judge!"

"Really?" Skyla asked sarcastically she leaned in close, "I'm the best person for the job,"

"Listen what happens between us is none of your business!" Young Skyla screamed sounding for the first time like an adult.

The door creaked open and a wide eyed Skyler stepped into the hallway. "I'm sorry. I invited her here,"

"I don't care who started this, your both in big trouble,"

Skyler panicked.

Skyla looked back and forth between the two sets of puppy dog eyes she was receiving, "Fine," She sighed giving in, "But what's the deal with you two? I got the impression you didn't like each other." Skyla asked truly curious.

"The wedding too soon," Skyler spat out, "We hardly know each other,"

"Alright I have his side. What's yours?" Skyla asked looking at her self.

"I don't know-" Young Skyla said twirling her hair.

"I think you do," Skyla said firmly not sure why she was arguing with herself.

"I'm not from here. What if I waste my life!" She took a step forward, "I have a family, a sister. I know they miss me,"

"A sister?" Skyla asked surprised.

"It's just I can't decide where I want to be. I love Skyler but there's so much in my home world that I'm missing out on,"

Both Skyler and Skyla realized the weight of her words.

Skyler looked over at his future wife, "Skyla I would never stop you from going there it's a part of you,"

Young Skyla's eyes lit up she leaned close and kissed him on the cheek, "I guess we get married tomorrow then," She said before flitted off down the hallway

Skyla just barely resisted laughing. She looked back at Skyler he stood there shell shocked for a moment. A grin appeared on his face, "She loves me," He whispered softly.

Skyla gave him a kind smile, "Feel better?," She asked.

"She loves me," He repeated dumbfounded.

Skyla laughed, "So really. What's your side?"

This seemed to jar him back to reality, "I've loved her since we were six," He shrugged, "Not much more to add,"

They lapsed into silence again.

A few moments passed before Skyla broke the silence, "What are you thinking about now?" She asked.

Skyler sighed, "It might be kind of stupid seeing as... well... I was thinking of our children,"

"Awe that's sweet," Skyla said resisting the pain her heart was causing her.

"I don't want anyone but her and I'd give just about anything to make it happen," Skyler's face settled into a grim line,

"I know. It'll be fine. Trust me," Skyla soothed.

Skyler squared his shoulders, "Alright," He gave a nod showing he appreciated the help, "I have to be off,"

Skyla gave him a quick wave as he walked off. She sunk down to the ground and let her tears fall.

Young Skyla stomped down the hallway, she was letting her true thoughts out, "How dare that stupid old woman order me around," She fumed to herself. "Why can no one understand I want my freedom, I want to live with my real family and my sister. I don't want to marry some stupid prince. I can't take the titles and the bowing, raising his children-" Her thoughts were interrupted by laughter, in her haste she hadn't been paying attention to the direction she was walking.

She pushed the door open to be hit square in the face with a pillow. Her best girl friends had all located to one of their rooms and were fighting. She rushed to the centre and pushed them apart. She grabbed all the pillow ammo she could and tossed in onto a bed.

"Stop it! Stop it all of you. I can't have my best friends fighting the day before my wedding," Skyla didn't have time to say more before she was flat on the ground and buried under the pillows. She spat a feather out from her mouth as she looked up only to have one final weapon land on her head.

"This is a game?" She asked mystified it came out rather muffled though.

"It's called a pillow fight silly," Angelica laughed as she knocked the pillows off and helped Skyla up.

They all noticed the serious look on Skyla's face. She was pissed.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked hoping they hadn't ticked off the future Queen with their game.

"Skyler! That's what," Skyla said dropping onto the closest bed.

"What's wrong with Skyler?" Camille asked knowing they could affect the future if they didn't get this right.

"He's infuriating," Skyla refused to elaborate more and laid back staring at the ceiling.

"So?" Slam asked from the doorway Breeze stood behind him. They had planed to meet the girls earlier in the evening.

"Why don't you tell us more about Skyler?" Jade asked she currently sat in a chair on the opposite end of the room.

"He's infuriating,"

"We got that," Angelica said.

"He's so smug, and royal, and proper, his stupid hair and good looks," She seemed to run out of things as she settled for, "He's an ass,"

"I don't know about that. I mean did you see his muscles?" Camille gushed.

"Ya, he's cute," Angelica laid down on the bed next to Skyla.

The young girl bolted up right, "He is not!"

The three girls rolled their eyes, "Face it. Skyler's a hunk," Camille being the only one unattached volunteered. "He's soo sweet," She added as an after thought.

Skyla's eyes were turning an intense pink, "I do not love him," She said firmly.

The Dancers took note that no one had mentioned that.

"You know what I like about him? He's brave," Angelica said dreamily.

"I mean that time with the scags was awesome!" Slam said half understanding.

"He's not afraid to be who he is or stand up protect what he believes in. He'll make a great king some day," Jade said.

The anger from Skyla's face was gone she laid back down and grabbed a pillow which she hugged to her chest.

"I don't care he's still an ass!" Skyla buried her face with the pillow.

The boys exchanged confused looks.

Jade sighed and shooed them from the room.

"So how long have you been in love with the prince?" Angelica asked removing the pillow from Skyla's face.

Skyla blushed, "Does it sound stupid if I say forever?"

"No. I think it's romantic," Camille breathed.

"How long's this been freaking you out for?" Jade asked.

"I don't even remember," Skyla said sitting up. "I think when it was announced that Skyler would become King. Then everything changed. We couldn't be us. We had to become the future King and Queen. I don't know if you've tried it but it's not an easy hat," Skyla said.

"Hmm, I guess I wouldn't want to be forced together with someone either," Camille said.

"Well, we were always supposed to get married but it was different when we had to. Does that make sense?" Skyla tried.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"So you can be good and happy now? Enjoy your wedding day?" Jade asked.

Skyla smiled, hugging the pillow tight, "I'm getting married to Skyler. The day already couldn't get any better,"

That night Young Skyla spent the rest of of the night with her ladies in waiting, in a evening that could only be described as perfect.

Queen Sky had finally retired to her room and was braiding her hair for bed, it was impossibly long and would get tangled if she didn't so each night she made herself go though the tedious task of braiding it.

Her husband lay on their bed covered by a thin sheet. She knew he was naked but she tried to ignore that fact. She simply focused on her hair it was hard though as the vanity she faced reflected the mirror image of the bed. She watched as he patted the space next to him,

"Leave your hair down tonight," He said.

Sky froze she was just finishing winding the last piece of hair she dropped it and let it unwind it fell limply onto her back. She slowly approached the bed she knew what he wanted. Her mind was having a tug a war, "Do ask your husband asks," Most of it screamed. "He saved you from a life of poverty. He gave you two wonderful sons," The other tiny part spoke up, "I'm not your toy," These words never made it out of her mouth. She sat down next to him on the bed.

It was very early the next morning and the day of the royal wedding. The King had called for a special breakfast. The entire royal family and their other realm guests were seated at a formal table. The King sat at the head of the table with his sons on either side. The engaged couple sat next to each other. The sky dancers in assorted seats around them. Sky had the other end of the table and Skyla sat next to her.

Skyla smiled and nodded as an attended placed a roll on her face. She was surprised to see that Sky had bags under her eyes. She made note of it to ask her later. The King cleared his throat to speak she shot her dancers a 'do not eat before he finishes talking look'.

Young Skyla smiled coyly at Skyler. She wasn't really listening to the kings address, Skyler had started playing footsie with her half an hour ago. She giggled everyone once in a while which caused Sky Clone to shoot them the occasional scowl.

Sky Clone grimaced to himself every time he looked at his brother sinister thoughts popped into his head. He'd either have to act on them or go insane. He glanced down the table his mother was looking rather tired surely she wouldn't mind being bopped off. His eyes crossed Emma, she was quite a beauty even more so than Skyla too bad the age wouldn't work out.

Sky's head almost dropped to her plate she was so tired. The King either saw this or by coincidence chose that moment to wrap up his speech. He made a gesture with his hand and began to eat.

Skyla leaned in close, "You look rough what happened last night?"

Sky was too tired to censor her thoughts, "He wanted to have sex," She murmured though her hand.

"And...?" Skyla asked.

"What?"

"You don't look too good," Skyla poked her mentor.

Sky turned her head to face Skyla but said nothing.

"And... you didn't want to?" Skyla asked.

"Nothing happened we spent the night talking,"

"Alright. But remember he doesn't own you,"

"I know," Sky gave a weak smile.

The Sky Dancers tried hard to be on their best behaviour, Skyla's wrath was bad enough they certainly didn't need to anger the king.

Jade poked at her breakfast, it consisted of a bowl of red jelly. "Has anyone ever had this before?" she whispered to her friends.

They shrugged, "I've noticed a lot of the food is different. Skyla must have Americanized what we eat," Breeze said.

"Well I hope it tastes like jello," Angelica said as she downed a tiny bite.

They all watched her to see her reaction. "It's not bad, it doesn't really have a taste but it is kind of chalky,"

"So it's edible?" Slam asked and immediately began eating.

"I hope this is how we're supposed to eat this," Camille said before trying it.

"So children," Sky Hawk boomed scaring the dancers. "What's life in the other realm like?" The rest of the table quieted waiting for the answer.

"It's not-" Breeze tried but was cut off by Skyla.

"It's not that different from this realm. Minus the right of flight,"

"I think it's so kind that you let them live with you," Young Skyla gushed. "I mean with all the snargle beasts and snog bats,"

Skyla arched an eyebrow for two reasons, first of all at her dancers for the lie and second, she had already been to Earth by that age so why was she talking nonsense about the legendary monsters that supposedly inhabited Earth.

"Yes, I think it was very noble of you to care for these orphaned children," Sky Hawk said.

Skyla plastered a polite smile to her face, "I can't but help people in trouble, especially young children such as them. The snargles got all of their parents. Used them for food I imagine," Skyla said playing along knowing that was what the King wanted to hear.

"Ah that's too bad," The King said tearing apart a biscuit.

Skyla looked around the table, her younger self was bored swinging her legs under the table. She suddenly remembered what happened next just as the two white dogs crashed though the door and onto the table. They ate a few scraps before they began licking young Skyla's face. She shrieked in delight and very weakly tried to push them off.

Skyler smiled, he was glad the dogs had been so well received. He had given them to her several years ago but they had been a big hit from the start. He stood up and grabbed Whirl around the middle and placed him off the table. He then went for Twirl who was on Skyla's lap still licking her face. Twirl looked rather confused and leaped up to lick Skyler.

Sky Clone threw his napkin on to his plate appetite gone, "Filthy dogs," He muttered. He slipped a roll into his pocket.

Sky Hawk stood up, "I think that about does it for breakfast," He left the room a moment later followed by Sky Clone.

Sky smiled, Young Skyla was now on the floor playing with her pets. "I think it's time you get into your dress now. Which means boys you have to leave," She said.

Skyla was now petting the dogs as well, "She's right, even on Earth your not supposed to see the bride twenty-four hours before,"

Skyler headed towards the door he paused for a moment, "There aren't really snargles and snog bats on Earth are there?"

Skyla smiled, "No. I have a feeling you'd like it there,"

Skyler nodded, "Fine I'll go but I'm taking Breeze and Slam with me,"

"Fair enough," Sky said and left though a different door.

The rest of the occupants and two dogs followed.

"Now I have a little surprise for you," Sky said as they wove their way though the halls. They made their way back to the room where the Camille and Jade had helped Skyla out of her dress.

They crowed into the tiny room. The wedding dress was no where to be seen. The mannequin was naked. Sky made her way to the back and opened a dusty armoire from it she pulled out a different dress.

Young Skyla squeaked. "It's perfect!" she gushed.

AN: Hey sorry about the long delay, I didn't realize it'd been a month since I last updated. I have been working on lllf so I should be updating soon. I know maybe this wasn't the most interesting chapter but everything in it was necessary to move the story forward wish I had more to say, but as always thanks for reading (and the reviews).


	5. Chapter 5

Young Skyla's eyes lit up as she fingered the gauzy material. "It's perfect, just like the one in the magazine,"

Sky laughed, "That's because it is,"

"But it was on the cover there's no way you could have afford that," Young Skyla said.

"I don't mind, now just try it on," Sky said.

Soon young Skyla was prancing around in her new dress, "I love it! I absolutely love it!" She shrieked and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Come on, no need to wear it out before the event," Sky said smiling at her ward.

"Oh your right," Young Skyla agreed as she waited to be unzipped from the beautiful princess style gown.

"Right well we need to talk about a few things first," Sky said helping her out of the large gown. "Emma, I'm going to talk to Skyla would you talk to Skyler for me?"

"Umm what do you want me to tell him?" Skyla asked.

"The truth," Sky replied calmly.

"All of it?" Skyla whispered in her ear.

"Yes every last detail," Sky whispered back. "He should be in his room," She said at a normal level so the rest of the room heard.

"All right," Skyla said shocked. She was just glad that the sky dancers had already been given jobs.

Skyla knocked softly at the princes door, she could hear male voices from inside. She waited for a minute before Breeze opened the door. He looked pleased to see her, "We were just telling the prince how much fun marriage would be," He explained leading her into the room.

"Yes well I've been sent to speak to Skyler," She waited until her dancers excused themselves and she was left alone with Skyler.

"YOU'RE MY WIFE FROM THE FUTURE!" Skyler yelled. They were currently sitting on his bed.

"Yes," Skyla said softly, it was hard to break the news of something like this. She watched curious as Skyler's head bobbed.

"Wow," He breathed.

She blushed as she realized he'd just given her a once over. "I take it that's a good thing?" Skyla said and then blushed further as she noticed he made and effort to cover his lap.

"You were always pretty but now your well..." He seamed stuck for words, "Gorgeous. I can't believe I didn't notice it before your hairs even the same," He reached out to touch a strand, surprised when it had the same texture. He seemed to snap back to reality, "Why are you telling me this?" He still seemed shocked.

This was the tough part, "Things don't go so well in the future,"

Skyler was peering deep into her eyes, "I though you usually chewed your hair when you were nervous," Skyla flinched back he knew her too well, she so badly wanted to but her training as queen had forced it out of her. "Well what happens?"

Skyla felt the tears well up in her eyes, "You die," She let her body fall onto the mattress and tried to hold back her tears but she failed, miserably. "I miss you so much," She gripped the blanket with her hands and sobbed openly.

"I'm sure I lived a good live, and we have lots of children right? So it shouldn't be that bad," Skyler was starting to wonder if she was just a crazy woman but something in his gut told him otherwise.

Skyla shook her head, and sat back up to look him in the eyes. "I'm not that old and you died eight years ago,"

"Eight! I'd only be..." It occurred to him he had no idea how old Skyla was.

"I was twenty seven when you died,"

"Holy crap I'd only be twenty nine. What happened? How did I die?"

"You gave up your life to protect your kingdom, the sky swirl stone, and me,"

"From what?" He subconsciously passed Skyla a tissue.

"Your brother,"

"Sky Clone attacked?! But we had kids! How could I have left them behind!"

Skyla felt her heart break she knew how much children meant to Skyler but she had been unable to provide any, "We don't have any children,"

"What?" His face turned cold. "Why NOT!" He roared the last word.

"We- we tried, but I had two miscarriages,"

"Let me guess one after I left- died?"

Skyla could only nod.

Soon Skyler was crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He seemed too old for his age. "Please forgive me,"

Skyla steadied the young boy, she was the adult here, "It's not your fault it's Sky Clone's he was jealous that you become king, but you stopped him, you kept him at bay, he's not as strong now,"

"He's still alive!" Skyler had tears running down his face he looked very much like he wanted to smash something.

"He came back but it's alright, I found Sky dancers to help me, to keep the wingdom safe, I- they- Sky Clone's not nearly as powerful and we win every time,"

"So the ladies in waiting and Breeze and Slam are the dancers?" He smiled a little "I have a feeling my older self would approve," He paused, "The second baby were you stressed by my death?"

"Incredibly, I had spent every day of my life with you, facing the world alone was unbearable,"

"I'm sorry but how can I believe you?" Skyler asked suddenly, though because he was sure she was telling the truth because the future was just too awful.

"I have a beauty mark on my bum left side. You'll see it on your wedding night." "I'm sorry but I can't think of anything else that isn't common knowledge," She added when she saw his crestfallen face.

"Your right our lives aren't very private. Now tell me is there anything I can do to make our years together special?"

"They were, just be yourself," Skyla patted his arm, he was in shock and she had already cried too many tears. "I'm sorry I still miss you but I'm over it just sometimes the emotions swell up and it feels like I'm going to be swallowed whole," She watched him sit so still, he was always a man of action. She racked her mind trying to think of something to make him feel better, "The future and the wingdom are OK, I'm a wielder,"

Skyler laughed and tackled her they almost topped off the bed, his head ended up on Skyla's breasts but she said nothing. "There hasn't been one for five hundred years," Skyler's head was still pressed tight to her body and she felt heat rush into her cheeks.

There came a knock at the door Skyla tried to kiss the boy on the head but he moved and her nose hit his forehead. They both laughed. "Your wedding is in two hours, but you need to be there an hour before," A guard said from outside the door.

"I'm going to go shower," Skyler announced and hopped up from the bed.

"I just want you to know that I do and did love you,"

Skyler smiled a cheeky grin, "I know, no one can resit me, plus she hates me so I figure she actually like me,"

"Go shower, and I'll help you with the outfit it can be a bit tricky,"

There was another knock at the door, Sky entered holding some clothes in her arms, "How'd it go?" She whispered.

"Not terrible, he knows, we're both depressed but I think he's determined to make those years the best he can,"

"I brought you some clothes to wear,"

"Skyler's in the shower, I'll change now,"

Skyla had just finished changing into a one shoulder ivory chiffon that was reserved for honoured guests.

"That's funny I don't hear any water," Sky said her ear pressed to the door. She pushed the door open to find the large bathroom empty and a window open. Sky's gasp brought Skyla running she too stared into the room.

"Where is he?"

Skyla remembered with a sickening feeling of dread where she and Skyler were a few hours before their wedding. _He's trying to stop me from running away,_ She looked at the clock, "He'll be examining my beauty mark right about now,"

"You don't have a beauty mark," Sky said confused, "At least not that I've ever seen," Then it clicked in. "Oh hell no!"

An: Sorry about the long delay, I had no ideas. This chapter was originally supposed to end with Skyler going off to his wedding, but I figure that a semi naked scene would be pretty juicy.


End file.
